Bundles of joy and smut Lalu week 2015
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: She had always wanted to get married as a young girl, the idea of being clad in pure white standing next to your 'one and only', it had always excited her. But as she sat, watching some distant family exchange their vows with a forced smile and a fake tear in their eye, she vowed to never get married in her situation. Too bad for her she was sitting next to a handsome jerk. [AU]
1. Double the Trouble, Double the Fun

**Double the trouble, double the fun**

Title: Double the trouble, double the fun

Author: XxCherryXJellyxX

Characters/Pairings: Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar (LaLu)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural

Word Count: 2028

Theme: LaLu week Prompt, Trouble

Rating: T (Slight cussing)

Summary:_ [AU] A vixen with golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, seemingly innocent but incredibly deadly. Don't ever mess with her, because, while she might look fragile, she has a partner that is double the trouble._

* * *

><p>You know what they say right? "Stay out of her way, all she does is fuck shit up and cause trouble." Or do you not know what I am talking about? It might only be said about us, deliberately whispered aloud when we walk by, but I wouldn't know. I hardly ever talk to anyone besides my trouble, him being called trouble because he only causes exactly that. They say the reason I don't have any friends is because of my trouble. I believe it is because people are afraid I am trouble too.<p>

* * *

><p>The heels of her loafers clicked against the tiled floors as she walked down the hall. The narrow path was already crowded when the last chime of the first bell ended and she pretended not to hear the girls behind her whisper as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her small ear. Honestly, if they wanted to insult her, they might as well have done it to her face. It wouldn't have mattered either way, because dealing with them would have been easy. They were small, weak, and, not to mention, extremely dumb. But she chose to ignore them, she had a little sense of moral -besides another beaten up kid would damage her record-.<p>

She entered the already busy locker rooms and, not surprisingly, immediately all heads turn towards her. The infamous Aguria cousins whispered something and ended their 'secretive' conversation by chuckling darkly. After many years of training she was able to walk past them swiftly and almost unnoticed.

"That girl has huge boobs though!"

She ignored the dirty comment that was voiced beside her and continued changing her clothes, a simple pair of track shorts and a white t-shirt. After three years of having that idiot following her around, being seen without clothes on in front of him wasn't the worst of her problems.

"Don't worry blondie, you're still the hottest."

She turned around with her hands on her bare hips and gave him a pointed, warning look. He in return only laughed, his deep, loud voice bellowing through the small changing room, and leaned against the yellow lockers parallel from her. He was smirking, as always, and she had always hated it. He knew exactly how to grind her gears and he always took full advantage of that fact. She wished she could see through his stone mask.

"Yo, Heartfilia! Are you hearing the voices in your head again?! Or are you just mad at the lockers?" someone suddenly shouted from the other side of the room, making her snap back to reality.

Everyone burst out laughing, a faint snap of a camera breaking through the ruckus, and Lucy turned her head towards the voice. Minerva Aguria 'the queen bee', as you could say, smirked darker than the blonde's supernatural stalker. She was as evilly majestic as always, with perfectly styled hair and eyeliner 'on fleek'. Her name really shouldn't have been queen bee though, the name 'queen bitch' would have been more near her regen.

"Ignore them Blondie," he whispered, the smirk now gone from his face and replaced with a look of regret. "Should I do something?"

With a firm shake of her head she turns back to her locker. The laughter slowly died down, most girls leaving, only when she was the single person left she managed to breathe out a sigh. "I should hurry up," she mumbled before he could say anything more.

She could feel his piercing gaze on her back, his face probably in a stern glare, as she entered the gymnasium. God she hated PE, more than anything really. Not only because she was an outcast and because she always got picked dead last, but because she was a klutz and always landed on her face. She was pretty fast and agile, but it didn't weigh out the shame of falling on your face in front of everyone. She tried to hold her head high, but PE just seemed to kick her extra hard in the gut whenever she made a mistake.

"Listing up brats! We're playing dodgeball today, like it or not! So stand in a line and starting with Rogue, numbers one on the left and numbers two on the right," Lucy's PE teacher, Gildarts, bellowed and pointed at Rogue to start with number one.

As usual there was a slight hassle, with most of the girls suddenly snapping to attention when it was their turn to name their number and asking what the previous person had said. But everyone was fast to go to their respective side and start taking positions. Lucy awkwardly went to stand in the left hand corner, hoping to not get noticed or maybe get hit softly so she could go sit on the sideline-bench.

"Heartfilia, try to help once!" Angel shouted from the front and gave her a dirty stank-eye.

She could feel his presence behind her again and a small sprinkle of relief washed over her. Gildarts blew on his whistle, indicating the start of the game, and the boys were quick to race forward to get a ball. And all Lucy could do was stare as her classmates started to re-enact the battle of Cornwall. A ball went flying past her face and bounced against the wall behind her.

"HEARTFILIA PICK UP THE BALL!" Sting shouted from the other side of the field.

Her jaw stiffened and she turned around to get the red, rubber circle of doom –dodgeball- from the floor. She turned around and the first thing she saw was a red blop careering towards her. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for the impact to come. But to her surprise a strong hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her away from the ball. Her eyes snapped open and she came eye to eye with her semi-transparent trouble.

"Throw the ball, I'll help you so that you won't fail terribly," he said almost softy and turned her around.

She almost didn't think as she threw the ball towards the other side of the line and watched stunned as her trouble used his supernatural powers to make the ball rocket right into the face of Minerva. Said girl fell to the floor with a thump and her hands on her nose. A loud scream pierced through the sudden silence and all eyes went from Minerva, to once again Lucy.

"Heartfilia!"

Her eyes snapped towards Gildarts who stood on the side-lines. "Office. NOW!" he bellowed and turned to Minerva and her bloodied –probably fractured- nose.

Lucy had to swallow to remove the lump in her throat and shakily started moving towards the exit. From all around her she felt the stares of her angry classmates. She was going to be punished once again, she was going to get in trouble once again, all because of her trouble.

Her trouble, Laxus Dreyar.

The cockiest, the most annoying, the most stuck-up, the most _dead_ guy she knew. The nuisance that had been following her ever since she had encountered him in former guild that she had been staying in for her father's work. The ass-face that had told her that she had to help him since she could see spirits, and that that meant she should help them. The unbearable tower-of-a-man that had never actually shown his true emotions or revealed anything about himself so that she could actually help him. The dead spirit that had helped her get through high school. And that was just it, the exact reason she couldn't stay mad at him was because he was the only one that actually managed to get her through high school.

"Kid I'm sorry, I still need to get used to the whole spirit power thing…."

She didn't look up to meet his slightly apologetic face, "According to you, you have been a spirit for six years and you still haven't got it under control? Not to mention we're technically the same age." Her tone was cold.

She could hear him sigh and then scoff, she could even picture the annoyed look on his face. She knew everything about his behaviour, the way he would frown every time someone whispered something about her, even though he claimed he didn't care, to the way he would grin like a stuck up ass when she would try to tell him about stars and rage quit in the end. She knew everything about his outside, yet she had never actually gotten to know anything about the real him.

"Miss Heartfilia this is becoming a serious problem."

She sullenly looked up to meet the stern gaze of her head master.

"People have gotten seriously injured lately whenever you are around, be it an accident or not. If this goes on we will have to take drastic measures."

She looked up again when he sighed and placed an old hand on top of her smaller one.

"Lucy, you have to stop claiming that this-" He stopped to think, "This spirit, as you claim, is causing you problems. It won't do you any favours and people might suspect you have-" He paused again to rethink his wording, "People might think you have 'troubles' concerning your mind."

Her head snapped up to meet her head master's concerned gaze. He wasn't really suggestion that she had a mental illness? A small line in her mind snapped and a colour made its way onto her face. "Don't worry sir, I am pretty sure I am trouble already," she answered in a bitter cold tone.

He was left gaping as she casually stood up from the smart leather chairs and exited his office with a sickly sweet smile. She didn't know where it had come from, or why she had said it. But the feeling that was left was good and it made her walk with a straight back and her head held high. She felt Laxus' presence near her as always, and it made her feel strangely at ease for once.

"Hey Laxus." He grunted. "Do you think we would have been friends we had been in high school together? Do you think that, that you would have talked to me? Do you think you could have been my friend?"

She could feel that her questions had made him uneasy, the aura around him changing when they stepped outside from the back entrance. She felt her heart and stomach drop when he stayed silent for a long time, even staying quiet when they started to walk through the forest path. She silently nodded her head after he sighed and kept her face low.

"You should know something about me…. The reason I am still bound to earth is because I was an asshole when I was alive, and as an asshole I made a lot wrong choices. The way I am now is a lot different from back then, so don't get all pouty."

Her eyes snapped up to his face when she felt his heavy hand fall on her head and slightly ruffle her hair.

"Just don't get sad and all, I'm sure if it wasn't for me you would have had tons of friends, I'm nothing but trouble to you really," he continued without meeting her eye, and she could have sworn she saw just the slightest hint of pink of his cheeks.

The next thing she knew was that she was almost doubling over in laughter, with her hands wrapped around her middle and her eyes shut in mirth. "You idiot! I'm enough trouble on my one and having you around me just makes more fun! Besides, I promised I would help you get to wherever the dead are supposed to go," she said with a large smile as she took Laxus' hand.

A slightly saddened look flashed across his face, "Yea, but for now…. Let's just find a way of kicking those hussy's without looking like we were involved."

"You really shouldn't."

"I said _we _were going to, remember what you said; 'I am already trouble'."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're going to keep reminding me about that aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>*slithers in like a slythrin* <strong>

**So endings aren't my strongest point... So expect a lot of cheesy endings to my stories! **

**So I have decided to participate with LaLu week, because they were my first OTP! I just couldn't pass the chance to write some One-Shots about my beautiful babies :3 I'm sorry if there were any typo's, this hasn't been Beta'd! **

**Please leave a review or favorite/follow! I would appreciate it a lot. **

**I will also be uploading for all the other prompts, though some may be later than the actual date they're supposed to be submitted! **

**Love, Cherry! **


	2. Pure White and Golden Yellow

**Pure White** **and Golden Yellow**

Title: Double the trouble, double the fun

Author: XxCherryXJellyxX

Characters/Pairings: Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar (LaLu)

Genre: Humour, Romance

Word Count: 2173 words

Theme: LaLu week Prompt, Wedding

Rating: T (For strong language)

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Summary: _She had always wanted to get married as a young girl, the idea of being clad in pure white standing next to your 'one and only', it had always excited her. But as she sat, watching some distant family exchange their vows with a forced smile and a fake tear in their eye, she vowed to never get married in her situation. Too bad for her that she was sitting next to a handsome jerk at the dinner party. [Modern AU] _

* * *

><p>"Do you, Watanabe Kumiko, take Sakamoto Hatsuharu as your lawfully wedded husband?"<p>

The priest smiled brightly as Kumiko, a beautiful young girl with dazzling green eyes and long brown hair, held hands with her soon to be husband. Her husband, Hatsuharu, in return smiled serenely, glancing towards his family in the front row now and then. The bridesmaids were already in tears, just like most women in the large four hundred-heads crowd. The church they were marrying was just as spectacular as the dress Kumiko was wearing, embroidered with a thousand flowers and hundreds of small shining jewels.

Too bad for them that Lucy Heartfilia saw right through their pitiful act.

"Geez, how long is it going to take?" she mumbled to herself as she started picking at the coral pink nail vanish.

"Lucy-sama, please be at ease. It is your father's uncle's granddaughter's wedding after all, you should be happy for your family," Loke, Lucy's personal body guard, answered with a small reassuring smile.

She scoffed lightly and sunk further into her seat. "She's hardly family, I doubt she even has any blood connections to me anyway, not to mention she's stuck up and she's only marrying that man to please her family's greedy wishes," she retorted and gave the woman who was trying to shush her a dirty frown.

"Well, some daughters listen to their family's wishes," Loke countered with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Lucy almost shot out of her chair to give Loke a verbal beating, but instead only tried to hit him with her elbow. "You do know that if I did agree to marry that Duke that you would not be my bodyguard anymore. That Duke hated you and you know that! I wouldn't be surprised if he would have kicked you out onto the streets if I had agreed to his marriage proposal."

Her venom coated, hissed words seemed to shut Loke up, seeing that he flinched and turned back to the ceremony with a slight pout. A small amount of satisfaction made her smirk, but that disappeared when she turned back around and was met with her father's death glare. Her complexion paled and her mind reverted back to the role of the perfect daughter, years of manners drilled into her head kicking in. Next to her Loke gave her knee a gentle, reassuring pet on the knee.

"I hate weddings," Lucy mumbled lastly before completely shutting up due to the woman in front of her shushing her for the third time.

"Loke, you may leave for now," Jude spoke in a no-nonsense tone and gave the man a stern look.

Loke stilled slightly, "B-But Heartfilia-san, are you sure? It might well be that there is an attack on the ceremony! You never know and you are not even at the same table as your daughter," he hastily said and tried to not scoff at the lack of care his employer seemed to have for his daughter.

Jude shook his head and narrowed his eyes slightly. "The security here is fine, besides Lucy will want to leave, and if you are here you will drive her back home. Now leave, or consider yourself fired."

Loke swallowed his arguments and obediently nodded his head. After sparing Lucy one sympathetic glance, he left through the grand doors of the reception hall. Lucy was left staring at his retreating form from a table all the way in the back of the room where all the unimportant and child guests were seated. She could only huff in annoyance when her father gave a single warning look, telling her to not try any funny business, before she was left alone at the table while her father was seated at the front with all the important businessmen.

"I can't believe that sad excuse of a father!" she half-hissed to herself and defiantly crossed her arms over her ample chest.

A small, deep chuckle that was suddenly echoed next to her made her turn around at the speed of light. She almost fell backwards as she shot back in her seat when she came to a very close eye-to-eye with a handsome man. His dark orange eyes –his right eye having an odd scar she remarked- were narrowed slightly and his mouth was set in a cocky smirk, as he leaned his defined chin on his open palm.

"Are you having daddy issues too?" he asked her, sly mirth dancing through his eyes.

She snapped from her mental state when the words formed in her mind and a small colour spread over her face. "What? Daddy issues?" she –rather lamely- repeated.

He chuckled again and nodded his head as he leaned closer, which she returned by leaning back even more. "Yes, you were mumbling about your father, or as you said 'that sad excuse for a father' if I recall correctly."

She narrowed her eyes and frowned at his overly cocky expression. "I believe those are my personal issues, which means you have nothing to do with them thank you very much," she said, a little more snobby than she had meant, and turned to look at the newlywed couple walking in.

"Then you shouldn't say it out loud, I can't help hearing something that is loudly said next to me," he retorted and too turned to couple, who were trying their hardest to smile genuinely, but kept his gaze on her from the corner of his eye. "You can see that their fake too," he voiced after again after a moment of silence.

At that she turned to him, "What are talking about?"

He scoffed, "Don't play ignorant blondie, I heard you at the ceremony. I have to say I'm impressed though, while it seems bluntly obvious to me, not many people see through the picture perfect scene," he explained and idly stirred his alcoholic drink. "So, like I said, you don't have to play ignorant. Our fathers are not here, just you and me."

She didn't know what it was about this devilishly handsome man, but he annoyed her to extent. The way his eyes seemed to go right through her and read her like an open book, but when she tried to find what was playing in those blazing pools, she seemed to be lost. And she hated being lost, and she hated not knowing what people were thinking about, because she always knew what people were thinking about.

"If you keep staring like that I might just think you are in love with me blondie," he said with a full blown grin and tapped his calloused finger against her nose.

Her eyes widened at his touch and she jumped up from her chair, oh she was almost fuming now. "Listing you self-centred prick, first of all: you're blonde too! Second of all: I will most definitely fall in love with an arrogant bastard, and third: You look like a sixty year old man!" she hissed and leaned forward to make sure the words penetrated his thick skull.

The last one came out like word puke, because, as shameful as it was, she couldn't seem to think of anything else when he looked up at her from his seat with such intense eyes. And she felt like an idiot for being so tongue tied around him. And worse, he knew she felt like that around him by the way a colour spread mercilessly over her cheeks and her breathing stocked ever so slightly.

"Colourful words for such a pristine girl," was all he said as he took a swig of his drink.

Her jaw clenched as she sat back down on her chair like an angry four year old. "Shut up you big ape." Again, word puke.

She refused to look at him for the remainder of the long reception. Instead she tried to seem very interested in the extravagant dish that was presented in front of her. Braised pork loin, highly amazing. A cheese soufflé, oh my god! Homemade Pasta With Truffles And Parm, she wondered if there was a complex book made to explain all of these overpriced ingredients. And all while next to her, that infuriating –of which she did not know the name she noted- kept on chuckling and watching her.

Two hours in she finally snapped, "Could you not!" she almost shouted as she turned around to face him with a large glare on her face. He merely raised a brow. "Could you stop staring at me!" she alliterated

"Don't flatter yourself, if you want me to ask you on a date, you can tell me you know. You seem pretty enough."

She felt her fingers curl and her arm raise without thinking. In a flash she was up on her feet and she would not be surprised if her face was coloured red in anger. She felt her bare knuckles hit his cheek bone, pain spreading from her hand the moment they made contact, and then the sound of glass shattering that registered in her mind. An infuriated shriek left her lips and pointed her hurting finger towards her victim.

"You have to be the most infuriating, arrogant, idiotic, stupid, egotistic, self-centred, most full of himself person I have ever met! Did I mention you were an idiot? I have had it up to here with you, you have been teasing and mocking me the entire time and I can't stand people like you! I was already grumpy, but you have made me straight up pissed! I have another reason on my list not to marry and it's because of you! Men are jerks!" she shouted enraged, while he in sat shocked with his hand on his cheek. "Oh, and you're an idiot!"

And with that last shouted sentence she stormed away from her table, all eyes in the room following her retreating form. The victim of her shouting match sat dead still on his chair until she shock finally wore off a bit. The smirk that had made her so angry in the first place was back on his face as he stood up.

"I like girls with a little spitfire," he mumbled to himself. "Just you wait blondie! One day you'll be staring dreamily in my eyes, just waiting for me to kiss you!" he shouted just before she could leave.

"You're an idiot!" was the last thing she shouted before completely disappearing.

* * *

><p>She felt slightly dizzy, the colours pure white and golden yellow dancing like light fragments in the corners of her eyes. She forced her vision to focus on the man in front her, a large smile forming on her face. He himself was smirking, but not his old smirk. It was a smirk filled with happiness, glee, and pride. A mixture that couldn't have described him any better.<p>

She sighed, "After all your change, after all the years, you're still an idiot," she whispered with a slight giggle.

He chuckled and gently brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Well, too bad for you, because I'm your idiot….forever!" he whispered back as the stupidest grin she had ever seen lit up his face and he proudly showed the golden ring on his ring finger.

She couldn't help the laugh from bubbling up her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Laxus."

"I love you too Lucy."

The crowd around them erupted in excited cheers as their lips made contact and an organ started blaring the wedding anthem in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>*Backflips into the sun due to cheesiness*<strong>

**Second day of Lalu week and having a rather failed day due to oversleeping and therefor not making it to my test. Oeps... I can resit it so it's fine I guess. **

**Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did, don't be afraid to drop a review or a follow/fave :3~! **

**Also, trigger warning for next chapter, I suck at writing lemons (pun intended). **


End file.
